Silent Beauty
by chico.hammit
Summary: Lucy and Sting are siblings. They get rejected every time they ask to join a guild because of Lucy's deafness. They come across Blue Pegasus and get greeted by a minute of silence then the trimen. Will they be able to stay in the guild or be rejected again? Don't worry the HibikixLucy will come in the middle of the story but not in the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Beauty

* * *

Hi readers! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! this is my first fan fiction. The title of my story is Silent Beauty which Silent id for the deaf Lucy Heartfillia and Beauty is for Hibiki Laytes.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sting's POV:

While I was bummed out, Lucy was happily humming to herself. We were walking towards the guild of Blue Pegasus because the last guild we passed, Lamia Scale, didn't let us join because of Lucy's deafness. Even though she has hearing aids to help her hear, they still said no. I don't even get what's wrong with letting a deaf girl join their guild. When we finally reached the entrance, I reminded Lucy to put her hearing aids on. When we opened the door everyone was staring at us. After a minute, three very 'sparkly' boys came up to Lucy and started to flirt with her and everyone went back to being a little rowdy. I could tell that she was puzzled with what was happening because she couldn't hear them. I got even more annoyed when I was suddenly pushed to the floor by a short man with dark orange hair, in a white suite, with a face that was so dramatic that it was creepy.

Lucy's POV:

At the exact moment we stepped through the doors, my hearing aids died. 'Better remember to change the batteries later', I thought to myself. When I looked around, everyone was staring at us. It was so quiet that I was a little scared. I was about to hum so I could at least feel the vibrations, which were just enough to calm me down, when three boys 'magically appeared in front of me and started to take my hands. Two of them were holding my hands and talking to me but I couldn't hear them so I was confused. The one in the middle was the only one of the three that didn't touch me. He was speaking slowly so I thought I could try to read his lips so I did. I was so focused on reading his lips that I could make out the words: cute, beautiful, would, girl, and friend. He suddenly stopped talking. I looked up and saw his face; he had a small smile on it. My hearing aid went back on again. I forgot that it automatically charged itself. While I was thinking a sudden burst of loud sounds made me jump back. I was frozen until I realized that the three boys were surprised by my sudden jump.

I unfroze and said, "Gomene!*Gomene for suddenly jumping."

"It's fine for a beautiful lady such as yourself", the boy with black hair said.

"Still . . . Gomene! A-and I-I'm not much of a lady, and I'm c-c-certainly not beautiful!" I said

"Well, don't worry about it! And even if you think that, we would still think that you're beautiful", the black-haired boy said.

"And so, what brings you here?" the blonde boy asked

"Ummm . . . Well me and my brother wou-"

"MENNNNN!"

I jumped and hid behind the closest person, which was the boy with brownish-orange hair.

Hibiki's POV:

As soon as the lady heard Ichiya-sama shout, she jumped and hid behind me, which to my surprise, was quite cute. 'I've never seen a girl get scared of Ichiya-sama's shout', I thought to myself. When I calmed down from the surprise I turned to face Ichiya-sama.

"Ichiya-sama, you scared the guest", I said.

"Gomene! men . . .", Ichiya-sama apologized.

I smiled then turned to the scared girl behind me.

"I'm sorry for Ichya-sama's sudden entrance. You know, it's safe to come out now. Are you okay?" I told her.

She looked at me then blushed. 'Must've been doing this a lot to hide behind a stranger', I thought to myself.

"Ummm . . . Gomene . . . I-I'm okay now", she said. 'This girl is just so moe!' I mentally screamed.

"So, what brings you to our guild again?" Eve said, slightly blushing, probably because of her cuteness.

"Ummm . . . Well, my brother and I would like to talk to your master. May we?" she said with slight puppy dog eyes.

"S-Sure! He's at bar right now", Ren answered, still blushing.

"Thank you so much!" she cheered.

"No big deal and besides, we would love to have you in our guild!" Eve said.

"Ummm, how did you know?" she asked.

Lucy's POV:

"Oh yeah. Where's Nii-san?" I asked

"Nii-san?" the three boys asked, looking very confused.

"Yes, Nii-san! The guy I was with just a while ago"

"Oh, that man. He fell over when I jumped over here. Men!" the man named Ichiya said.

Just then, everyone felt an evil aura and looked at the source. "Nii-san . . . ", I said while running toward him. When I reached him, I hugged him and patted his back. "Calm down Sting-kun . . . ", I said calmly. He didn't calm down. It just got worse. The only thing I could do was to sing the song mum sang to him when he was still a kid . . .

(Song: Tsumetai Heya, Hitori. watch?v=PbRr5B9Qo7s. Please take the time to listen to it while reading.)

Tsumetai heya no sumi ni

Sashikondekita yuuhi dattara

Chikazuite mite mo kanjou wa nakute

Uragiri mo nai

Kyou mo ashita mo hitori de

Kitto sore ga futsuu no koto de

Kawasu kotoba mo naku

Ichi nichi wo oeru toki

Tatoeba Yasashisa wa dore kurai no

Nukumori ka mo shiranai de

Sonna ni sonna ni kantan janai

Kokoro no kyori

Tsumetai heya no sumi ni Chiisaku natta mama . . .

Normal POV:

After hearing Lucy sing that song Sting calmed down, while the rest . . . stared. Lucy didn't notice that it had gone quiet until she jumped at the view of the three 'men' with shocked expressions.

"Ummm . . ." Lucy muttered. "Why are you staring at us?" she asked, confused.

The first one to break the silence was Master Bob followed by everyone cheering and discreetly complimenting her singing.

"Marvelous! What a wonderful voice and a handsome young man!" Master Bob said while looking at the siblings.

"Th-Thank you! No one's ever complimented me on my voice before" Lucy said. While her brother:

"Uh . . . Thank you?" at the same time as Lucy. Lucy blushed because of shyness and Sting's sweat dropped at how the master was looking at them.

"Do you wish to join this guild?" Master Bob asked.

"Can We?!" the siblings said in unison.

"Yes. But first come to my office. Both of you. I wish for you to tell me a little about yourselves.", Master Bob said before turning to go upstairs. The siblings were so happy to find a guild that might accept them. After a minute or so, Hibiki tapped on lucy's shoulder.

"Are you going up or not?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, yes! We're just so happy to find a guild that might actually accept us. Well, see you later!" Lucy said before pulling her brother on her shoulder and heading upstairs. 'A guild that might actually accept them?' Hibiki asked himself while staring in awe at her carrying her brother up the stairs. 'She is very interesting!' Hibiki thought to himself.

* * *

*Gomene means Sorry or I'm sorry

*Moe means cute.

I hope you guys are't confused with who's saying what in the dialouges. I will try to update this as soon s I can, which means, when I'm not lazy or when i get Ideas

The boy whith the black hair is Eve, the blonde boy is Ren and the one in the middle/brownish orange hair is Hibiki. Just so you know!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for my mistake in the previous chapter. I was very confused with those two names. I hope you still got it though. And no need to change the names in what they said. Thank you guys for reviewing and telling me my mistake. I also found out that my spelling of Hibiki's last name was wrong, so now in this chapter it will be Lates.

* * *

Silent Beauty  
Chapter 2: Painful Memories

In Master Bob's office. Master Bob's POV:  
I was sitting in my office waiting for those two when somebody knocked on the door.  
"Come in", I responded.  
"Um, sorry to intrude. You called us?", a blonde girl said, entering with the blonde man on her shoulder.  
"Oh yes. Please take a seat here", I said as I pointed to the two chairs in front of my desk. "Thank you Master Bob", the girl said  
"So, you want to join?", I asked again.  
"Yes, we would", she answered while poking the man's stomach to wake him up from his daze.  
"I will allow you to join. But please tell me about yourselves", I said.  
"Umm, well my name is Lucy Eucliffe H."  
"Oh, I'm Sting Eucliffe H."  
"What magic can you use?", I asked them.  
"I use Light and Dark God Slayer magic", the man named Sting answered.  
"I use Celestial and Water God Slayer magic and I am also a stellar spirit mage", the girl Lucy said.  
"Where or who did you learn your magic from?", I asked.  
"We were born with it. We practiced in nearby forests around the town where we work so we know how to use it", Lucy said.  
"How about your past? You don't need to tell me everything, just a little bit", I asked.  
Lucy started crying and covering her ears while Sting was trying to comfort her.  
"What's wrong? Oh, I hope I didn't say anything to make her cry"  
"It's not what you said. It's just that she had a painful past", Sting said, removing something from her ears.  
"I don't mean to pry but, would you mind showing me through her memories?"  
"Sure. Only if it doesn't see it in her own mind, but how are you going to see it?", Sting said.  
"Leave that to me", I said before standing up to go out of the room.  
"Just wait here."  
"Hibiki Lates come to my office!", I yelled out the railings. I went turned back to me office. I sat down and told the siblings, "Just wait for a minute."  
"Sure", Sting said, with Lucy sleeping in his arm.  
"Did she calm down?" I asked.  
"Yeah. She falls asleep after bringing up our past and gets scared by sudden loud sounds".

Hibiki's POV:  
I was walking up the stairs when I heard a man say something about getting scared by sudden loud sounds. I reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door before entering. I saw the blonde girl sleeping in her brother's arm while he was talking to Master Bob.  
"You called?", I asked.  
"Oh, yes. This man's name is Sting Eucliffe H. and his sister's is Lucy Eucliffe H.", Master Bob introduced.  
"Well, hi! I am Hibiki Lates. My team's name is Trimen"  
"Hi . . . ", Sting said.  
"So Master, why did you call me here?"  
"I want you to look into Lucy's memories and show us her . . . ", the Master said before slowly turning to Sting.  
"The memories that cause her pain", Sting finished Master's sentence.  
"Okay. Just give me a second."  
I then set up my archive and searched her memories until I found a memory of her being tortured. I went back a little to make sure that I didn't skip anything like this. After a few seconds of 'scrolling' back memories, I was sure that the one before was the first torture she received. I then flashed it on my archive for the Master to see.

In Lucy's memory (about ten years old) Lucy's POV:  
I was sitting on my bed crying again, because daddy reminded me that my birth killed mama and slapped me in the face. After about half an hour, daddy came in. I bowed down and kept apologizing because whenever he comes to my room he tortures me. Daddy pushed me back down to the floor after he told me to stand up. He started whipping me everywhere. He suddenly stopped whipping me and picked me up by the collar. He raised his hand and slapped me multiple times before letting go of me. He started to walk out and told two boys, "Do whatever you want. I don't care if she dies." I started to cry after he said that he doesn't care if I die. Those two boys started to come toward me and one of them holding a box. The one who didn't carry anything carried me to the bed and kissed me on the lips. The second boy came up and said, "We're going to heal you but in return we have to do something to you." The first boy said, "You know, we aren't supposed to heal you, but we feel sorry for you and we are very sorry for what we will do." I felt happy that at least some people pity me. I sat up and smiled at them. They were twins and looked at least 2 years older than me. I told them, "Thank you. No one has ever told me thing like those." After that I passed out. When I woke up, I felt better. I sat up and looked at the twins. The first one said, "You've been sleeping for 2 hours now." the second one said, "Your father said to take our time doing what we are supposed to do so I don't think he suspects anything."  
"A-Arigato Gozaimashita!", I smiled. They blushed. "Anyway, we must be going now", the second one said.  
"C-could I at least catch your names?", I asked  
"That's a secret!", both of them said in unison. Before leaving, each of them kissed me on the lips quickly, but before I could say anything else, they left. After an hour, daddy came in. He grabbed my collar and shouted as loud as he can in my ears. After five minutes of silence I asked daddy, "W-W-What are those two boy's names?"  
"I WILL NOT TELL YOU!", Daddy yelled in my ears again.  
"W-W-W-Why?"  
"BECAUSE, LOOK OUT SIDE!"  
I looked outside, only to see two bodies hanging by a tree. I cried before daddy pushed me out the window. Several days past and daddy only gave me one meal and two glasses of water a day. He didn't let me go to school so Nii-san secretly brought me lots of books every day. One day daddy shouted in my ears so loudly that I became deaf. A day after that, daddy kicked me out of the house. Several days later, Nii-san found me begging for food or money. We found work at a local bar and we worked there for like six years until we had enough money to travel to each town nearby and to buy food.

End of memory. Hibiki's POV:  
Her past was so sad. I'm surprised that she is so cheerful and strong even though that happened. I was stunned.

Sting's POV:  
After a while of silence Lucy woke up. She asked what was wrong. I answered, "We just looked into your memories. But I didn't know that that even happened! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was scared that daddy might torture me more if I did and I don't like to talk about it", she said.  
"I forgive you. But will you forgive me for letting them see your memories?"  
"Yes", she said with a smile so warm, it could melt an iceberg.

Master Bob's POV:  
"I will allow you to join!", I said with a big smile.  
"REALLY!?", Lucy asked, looking very happy. Actually, everyone was happy, even Hibiki.  
"Yes. Now, where would you like your guild stamp to be and what color?"  
"Uh, light blue on my right shoulder!", Lucy cheered. I picked up the stamp and placed it on her shoulder.  
"Gray, right shoulder too", Sting said.  
"Now go down. Everyone will be happy!", I said.  
"Let's show you how Blue Pegasus parties!", Hibiki said.

* * *

Just so you don't get confused, the first boy in the memory part is the one with free hands and the second one was the one holding the medical kit. hop you dont get confused with who said what. And thank you FairyTailLover333 and Midnightwalker for noticing my mistake. I'm sorry for the confusion. Later in the story I might put a twist when they are in the GMG. thnk you for reviewing, it makes me so happy that you guys like my work! Just tell me if you have ideas for this. I might use it but of course I'll give you credit!


	3. Chapter 3

Since you guys want Lucy to be able to hear again, I'll come up with something or you can give me suggestions. But I already have an idea, it's just that I want to hear your opinion.  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put this in the previous chapters. I do not own Fairy Tail! I can only dream though.

* * *

Chapter 3: To Party With Love

At the bar. Lucy's POV:  
Waaaa! This guild is so welcoming!  
"Are you enjoying, Sting-kun?"  
"Haaai! The feel is so different from A&W, right?"  
"Yes, much more welcoming, warm and lively.  
"And what are you guys talking about?", Hibiki-kun cut in.  
"Nothing important", Sting said.  
"If it is nothing, would you mind if I talk to your sister for a while?"  
"Nope! Feel free to talk to her.", Sting answered, smiling like an idiot and walking toward the other members.  
"O-okay . . . ", was Hibiki's response to my brother's words.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?", I asked.  
"Um, so when are you planning to go on your first mission?"  
"Maybe when I find a mission I like."  
"When you find a mission, may I accompany you?"  
"S-sure! But what about Sting-Kun?"  
"He can come of course! I am just asking if I can come with you."  
"Ah, you can come too!"  
"That'd be-"  
"LUCY! Do you want to sing a song with your brother?", Luna asked. I just met Luna a while ago. We have a lot of things in common, except that she is loud and more energetic. And not deaf.  
"B-B-But, do I have to?"  
"Do you have to? I just asked you if you 'want' to sing.", Luna said, emphasizing the want.  
"Sure! I'd love to sing, but what song?", I asked. I memorized a lot of songs but I can't pick one.  
"Hmmm . . . How about-", I cut her off.  
"I got it! I'm gonna sing Aku No Meshitsukai*"  
"A-Aku No Meshitsukai?", Luna looked confused.  
"It has a very deep meaning to it! You'll know later."

Hibiki's POV:  
I was still sitting at the bar while Lucy was getting up on the stage to sing her song. Everyone was getting quiet. When she was at the middle of the stage she said, "As you all know, my name is Lucy! I am going to sing, Aku No Meshitsukai. I know the name sounds weird but I'll tell you the true meaning later."

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane  
otonatachi no katte na tsugou de  
bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

tatoe sekai no subete ga  
kimi no teki ni narou to mo  
boku ga kimi o mamoru kara  
kimi wa soko de waratte ite

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni  
machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko  
sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita

dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto  
keshite hoshii to negau nara  
boku wa sore ni kotaeyou  
doushite? namida ga toramanai

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago  
"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo"  
kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau

mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
ikareru kokumintachi no te de  
kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba  
boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou

"hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"  
"kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"  
"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"  
"kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"

boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha  
unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
kimi o aku da to iu no naraba  
boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no  
chouten ni kunrin shite'ta  
totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai

tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)  
kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)  
boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)  
kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru

moshimo umarekawareru naraba  
sono toki wa mata asonde ne

After the song. Still Hibiki's POV:  
I recognize this song. It was originally a book but now there are 2 songs. Not a lot of people know it. She must really like books.

Lucy's POV:  
After I sang, people looked confused, probably because they don't know the song. I looked around to see if anyone other than my brother knows it. I saw Hibiki smiling. I guess he knows it.  
"The true meaning of this song is that love can never end. If you have someone you love and if they love you too, you both will go to the extent of your lives just to save them. It is also the same if you have nakama. If you die, their hearts will break. Nakama are very loyal to you. And basically, the meaning of the song is love."

Everyone was gawking at me. I could tell that they were very touched. The only ones that were not gawking were my brother, Hibiki, and Luna. Even though Luna doesn't know the song, she knows the meaning just by listening to the lyrics. We both have that in common, we know things just by listening.

Luna's POV:  
I understood it perfectly, even without the explanation. Lucy loves all of us, even if she doesn't know us that much. She feels everyone in this room, no, in this guild as her new family. And I feel the same too. I smiled as I remembered how she sang, it was full of emotion, her true emotions.

Sting's POV:  
Since no one was talking, I decided that I want to listen to her sing again.  
"Why don't you sing another song, Sis!", I yelled so she can hear me.  
"Uh . . . Do you guys want to listen to another song?", Lucy asked  
"YOSH!", they all yelled  
"Okay! Now the title of this song is Bad Apple", Lucy said cheerfully.

Lucy's POV:  
I'm trying to remember the tune. After a minute or two I remember the song completely.

nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
mienai wa sou shiranai?

nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
mienai wa sou shiranai?  
jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete  
shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
watashi wa watashi sore dake

yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?  
kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?  
kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no  
tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete  
shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
watashi wa watashi sore dake

yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?  
kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?  
kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no  
tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

When I opened my eyes, I could tell they liked it.

Normal POV:  
Every one was partying. Some were singing on the stage but not a lot paid attention to it, the only singer who had the complete attention of every one was Lucy. A lot of people were drunk, some passed out, and some went home early. Lucy, Sting, Hibiki, and Luna were sitting in a booth at a corner of the guild so they won't get hit by flying debris coming by a ton of drunks fighting.

Somewhere near Blue Pegasus. Erza's POV:  
We were heading to the guild of Blue Pegasus to inform Master Bob about a big mission that needs the alliance of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. Each guild needs at least 3 members. In my guild, we have me, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, ad Charles. We don't count the cats. I heard Natsu and Gray shout out names.  
"IS THERE A FIGHT GOING ON?!", I asked scarily.  
"N-N-No", the two idiots said while hugging each other.  
"Good. Now hurry up!"  
After that it was silent. After a few minutes of walking we reached Blue Pegasus. I stretched out my hand to open the door.

Mean while. Lucy's POV:  
"*Yawn* I. Am. So. Sleepy", I said while streching my arms.  
"Lets go look for a house now bro."  
"Uh, Sure! I'm tired too. *Yawn*", Sting-kun said. We were right in front of the door when it opened and hit my face. Sting got angry and looked to see who it was while I was rubbing my face to lessen the pain.

* * *

Both songs found in this chapter are sung by vocaloids. I suddenly took a huge interest in vocaloids. And for the characters of the enemies, please give me suggestions! I suck at making my own names. Oh, and there is no Cait Shelter here. Wendy is already in Fairy Tail. i finally fix the link. This is my longest chapter!

Here is the link to Aku No Meshitsukai:  
/watch?v=NwnyPIbt1BA

Here's the link for Bad Apple:

/watch?v=SffZciJUU1k


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if my meaning of the song in the previous chapter is not clear. But you still get the point right? Plese suggest names for the enemies. I already have one and her name is Soraki Heartfallen.

* * *

Silent Beauty 4

Chapter 4: Dark Lucy, Double Erza and a New Alliance.

In the guild. Lucy's POV:

Sting started a fight with a pink-haired guy. It was just a second ago that he was looking and now he started a fight. But whats worse than that, is that they were total strangers.

"Sting-kun, please calm down. I'm okay."

He ignored me and punched the guy. I got really irritated because whenever he ignores me, he never stops. I walked over to them and breathed deeply for a few seconds. Then I lost my cool.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!", I yelled while punching him so he will stop. Surprisingly, the red-head in their group did the same as me and at the same time! I noticed that everyone was terrified. It's either because of me or the red-head, because we both did the same thing in the same manner with dark auras around us.

"Whoah. There are two Erzas", the pink-haired guy and the raven-haired guy from their group said in unison.

"T-T-There are two Lucys!", Sting screamed in horror. He was scared of me when I was angry so he never really disobeys me. Me and the girl I think is named Erza turned and went to the opposite guy. Erza went to Sting-kun while I went to the Pink-haired dude and the raven-haired dude.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' LUCY/ERZA?!", we roared. All three of them whimpered under fear.

"I-I-Its just that y-you two are d-d-doing all t-the same things at o-o-once.", the pink-haired dude said. That sentence made me realize that I was in my too-damn-friggin-scary mode. I stopped my dark aura and walked over to the two frightened strangers.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just hate it when that 'idiot' starts fights and doesn't listen to me", I smiled warmly and held out my hand. The pink-haired guy was still too scared but the raven-haired guy took my hand and stood up.

"It's fine. So what is your name? Mine's Gray Fullbuster", he said with a smile.

"Lucy Eucliffe H."

"So what does the H. stand for?", Gray asked

"I . . . Don't want to answer that"

"And who is this 'idiot'?", the pink-haired guy asked while carrying Sting-kun over his shoulder.

"Gahhh! I forgot about you!", I said as I got Sting-kun and placed him on my lap.

"Sting-kun, please introduce yourself", I said with a warm smile. I could see Gray staring at me at the corner of my eye. Sting-kun sat up and introduced himself.

"My name is Sting Eucliffe H."

"Ah, I would like to know the names of the other three and the cats", I told Gray

"Oh, this is Erza", Gray introduced

"Nice to meet you!", she said cheerfully. And just a while ago we were on a rampage.

"Nice to meet you too!", I said with a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell!", a little girl with blue hair said. She was so cute!

"Hi! Your so cute by the way." She turned away but I still saw her blush.

"Oi! Flame brain! Introduce yourself!", Gray shouted.

"It's okay Gray", I stopped them before they could start a fight.

"Hi! My name is Lucy!", I said with my biggest smile. I held my hand out for a hand shake.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! The blue cat is Happy and the white cat is Charles.", he said with a goofy grin.

"And so, why are you here so late at night?", I asked.

"We need to speak to your master. It is very important", Erza stated.

"Ummm. Sure! He is up on the second floor.", I said.

Natsu POV:

After we introduced ourselves Erza asked if she can talk to Master Bob. So now, we are going up a ton of stairs.

"Oh, welcome! What do you want to talk about?", Master Bob asked.

"We need to form an alliance again. The dark guild, Eten Namakizu*, is planning on collecting all the parts of the Infinity Clock and plunge the world into chaos, with them ruling over time. We need you to pick a few members for this job. They must be very strong.", Erza explained.

"Oh! Well I've got the right people, just wait here", Master bob said.

He went outside the room and shouted, "Lucy Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe, Hibiki Laytes, Luna Kagayaku, and Ichiya Kotobuki*! Please come to my office!"

Gray's POV:

Yes! We get to meet her again! I really think that I've fallen in love with Lucy. She is just so pretty, kind, and just everything about her makes me feel... In... Love? Yeah, even though she can be like a demon. I stared at the five of them, standing by the door.

"Please take a seat anywhere, or you can stand up if your not comfortable", Master Bob said.

Ichiya immediately went to Erza and sniffed her.

"Wonderful Pafum!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. FACE!", Erza screamed while punching Ichiya in the face.

"Um, Hibiki. Is Ichiya always like this?", I heard Lucy ask.

"Yeah. Always.", He answered.

I stood up and offered my seat to Lucy.

"Thank you Gray", she said with a smile. Her smile was so warm that I think it could melt an iceberg.

"Your welcome!", I said with a smile too.

"So Master Bob, how come we've never seen Lucy and Sting before?", Happy asked.

"It's so obvious. There are only two possibilities.", Charles said.

"Oh, that's because they just joined this morning!", Master Bob replied.

"But since they're new, why did you call them?", Natsu asked.

"They are very powerful! And you wanted strong members.", Master Bob said. I noticed that Happy was on Lucy's lap and Lucy was petting him.

"So why are we here?", Luna and Sting asked.

"Stop copying me!", Luna screamed.

"I'm not. And why would I care if we said the same thing?", Sting replied.

"Its. Just. Annoying", Luna said.

"Oh. I called you here because I want you to participate in this quest.", Maater Bob said.

"Um, What is this quest?", Hibiki asked.

"We need to defeat Eten Namakizu and stop them from collecting the parts of the Infinity clock and putting the world into chaos", Erza said.

"A dark guild?", Lucy asked Hibiki.

"Yes. A very strong dark guild", Hibiki answered.

"Oh", Lucy said.

"The three guilds, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale, will meet at Master Bob's house tomorrow, at 10 am", Erza said.

"So can we go now? Me and Lucy still need to find a house", Sting said.

"You may leave now", Master Bob said.

"Oyasumi Master Bob!", Lucy said.

Sting's POV:

"Nii-san. I think it might be too late at night to look for a house",Lucy stated.

"So do you want to sleep over at a friend's house?", I asked.

It seems that Hibiki heard our conversation.

"Yo! You guys wanna sleep over at my house?", Hibiki asked

"Sure!", Luna said.

"I'll go if everyone's going!", Lucy said cheerfully

"We'll go. After all, we need a place to stay for tonight", Erza said.

"Stingy-bee?", Lucy asked.

"I'll go cuz You are. And don't call me Stingy-bee", I said.

"Then it's settled. Everyone meet at 10 pm. You all need to get the things you need", Hibiki said.

"Me and Nii-san already have our stuff down stairs", Lucy said.

"We have ours outside", Gray said.

"So lets get going! Luna, hurry up and get your things", Lucy said. She was obviously exited because she can sleep with her newly-found friends.

"I'm going. I'm going", Luna said tiredly because she is the only one without their stuff.

* * *

*Eten Namakizu means blazing scars. (not exactly)

*I found out that Ichiya's full name is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki in the wiki.

I wanted to put a twist in this story by having a love triangle. Gaw! Its really hard to come up with names and my own OC (I think it means original character).

I already made two. One is Luna and the other is Soraki Heartfallen (as I said at the beginning).


	5. Chapter 5

The Tri-Men live together okay? They share a room. Eve and Ren went home first because the three were going to go home but Master Bob called Hibiki. So don't go ranting on about how I didn't put the Eve and Ren at the last chapter! And please vote in my poll. I have two polls for this story and I'm gonna give you at least 1 or 2 weeks to vote before I write and update!

* * *

Silent Beauty 5  
Chapter 5: The Sleep-Over

* * *

On the way to Hibiki's house. Happy's POV:  
Ah. Lucy smells like vanilla. I can't believe she actually let me sit on her head. She's a very nice person but her brother is like another Natsu, and no one wants that. Gray was walking beside Lucy and we let the others go ahead. I have been wondering for a while now. What magic does Lucy use?  
"Hey Lucy?", Gray asked.  
"Yes?", Lucy replied.  
"Um, what magic do you use?", Gray asked.  
"Uh, I'm a Stellar Spirit mage, and I also use Water and Celestial god-slaying magic", Lucy said plainly. I was shocked, and so was Gray.  
"You could beat Natsu!", I said.  
"I don't think so. I never really used my magic for fighting, just trained with Sting-kun in the forests", Lucy stated out.  
"Yeah, but you have stronger magic than that Flame-brain", Gray said.  
"Yeah! I want to see you guys fight!", I said.  
"If it's just for fun", Lucy said.  
"Yeah! We fight with each other for fun in our guild!", I said.  
"Sounds nice", Lucy said. She obviously didn't look like she wanted to see it much.  
"Do you usually go on rampages?", I asked.  
"Um, no. I only do that if Sting-kun gets into useless fights", Lucy said.  
"You can be like Erza!", I said.  
"So now she's the Erza in Blue Pegasus?", Gray asked me jokingly.  
"Hehe...", I said.

Hibiki's POV:  
"So how're we going to be roomed?", Lucy asked.  
"Boys separate from girls?", Gray asked.  
"Nah. There are more boys and less girls", Erza said.  
"Separate guilds?", I suggested.  
"Sounds good", Lucy said.  
"It's settled then. One room for each guild. And Hibiki, sleep in your own room", Erza commanded.  
"H-Hay!", I replied. I heard Lucy giggle. It sounds so sweet, like an angel's voice. I stared at her and started to daze off.  
"Hey. Hibiki, you're staring at me", Lucy said, snapping me out of my daze.  
"U-Uh. Sorry. I was just thinking", I said.  
"O-key. So we're here now. So we just gotta wait for Luna", Lucy said. We were in front of my house. It wasn't too big or too small but it was just right for 9 of us, not including the cats.  
"Yeah. I can smell Luna nearby", Natsu said.  
"So let's wait for her here!", Lucy said. She was obviously exited. After like 2 minutes, Luna was in front of us, grinning like mad.  
"Hey guys! I'm solo exited! I want to sleep next to Lucy", Luna said.  
"*sigh* you guys are so pumped up", I said.

Luna's POV:  
As soon as I got out of the guild, I ran home and packed quickly. I grabbed my toothbrush and some other things in the bathroom, quickly locked up my apartment and ran to Hibiki's house. I could guess that they were already there when I arrived. I could already hear their bickering from afar and I heard Natsu say,"Yeah. I can smell Luna near by". I sped up a little. When I reached them, I smiled like I was mad.  
"Hey guys! I'm sooooo exited! I wanna sleep next to Lucy", I said.  
"*sigh* You guys are so pumped up", Hibiki said.  
"Why? Aren't you?", I asked.  
"I am. But your way more excited than me", Hibiki replied.  
"I guess you're right. I am excited . . . To sleep with my new friends!", Lucy said.  
"We are too", Erza said while smiling.  
"I guess we all are", Hibiki said. After laughing our heads off, Hibiki opened the door and led us to our rooms. We were separated by guild but we weren't separated from the boys. I guess we wouldn't mind because we were sharing very wide futons and we could choose our futon-partners! The partners were me and Lucy, Hibiki and Eve, and Ichiya and Ren. Lucy and I took a shower first. There were two bathrooms so we each took one and took our sweet time. We also came out at the same time and we laughed again.

Normal POV:  
Once the two girls got back to the room, Lucy looked around.  
"Hey, Hibiki?", Lucy asked.  
"What is it Lucy?", he replied.  
"I thought Erza told you to sleep in your own room?", She asked again.  
"Oh, this is my room. I only have two bedrooms here. But we all fit right?", He asked back.  
"Uh. Yeah, sure. And we do fit", Lucy replied. She wasn't too happy about sleeping in a guy's room but at least Luna was there.

In Fairy Tail's room. Normal POV:  
Erza and Wendy were talking about how they felt for Lucy. You know, being the most flirtatious guild, made mostly up of male members.  
"Who do you think Lucy-san will end up with?", Wendy suddenly asked. All eyes were on her.  
"Um. I think that's still not sure, I mean, we don't know her that well", Natsu said.  
"Uh . . . What about Hibiki?", Wendy asked. They stared at her again.  
"What? He very informative and likes books. But the bad thing is that he's a playboy", Wendy answered their stares.  
"Does Luce even like books?", Natsu asked.  
"I think she does. I saw a few papers with writings on them sticking out of her bag. They could be a book", Erza said. Gray wanted to say that she could end up with him but was afraid Mira will find out.  
"Uh . . . What if it could be a person not from their guild", Gray said.  
"You're right! It could be you Gray", Erza said with a teasing tone. Gray blushed and stuffed his face in his pillow. They all saw it.  
"Aww~! Gray likes Lucy!", Erza said.  
"Wow. What made you like her?", Natsu asked.  
"Um. Well, everything. Leaving the 'Erza Mode'", I whispered the thing about 'Erza Mode'.  
"I heard that!", Erza roared.  
"S-Sorry. You were just like twins. Or mirrors", Gray said.  
"Okay. But guys, did you notice the white thing in her ears?", Erza asked.  
"Yeah. What do you think it is?", Gray said.  
"Earplu. . .", Happy said before drifting off to sleep, together with Charles.  
"Probably", Natsu said.  
"*Yawn* I think we should get some sleep now, guys", Wendy said.  
"You're right Wendy. We have to get up early after all, right?", Erza agreed. Gray and Natsu nodded then Natsu got up and turned the lights off.  
"Good night . . . ", everyone said before dozing off to sleep.

Back to Hibiki's room. Normal POV:  
All of Blue Pegasus's members were laying on the wide futons, with a lot of extra space. Everyone as talking about their mission, except Ichiya, who was still passed out and a certain blonde.  
"How do you think the enemies are going to be like?", Luna asked.  
"I think that they are really strong, because we need an alliance to beat them", Lucy said.  
"I agree with you, Lucy. The last time we made an alliance, we got hurt badly, but you weren't here yet", Hibiki said.  
"Awwwww. I wish we were here earlier. I want to see how strong my powers can be!", Lucy exclaimed.  
"Quiet . . . ", Sting said. Sting was currently sleeping through the conversation.  
"Okay guys. Let's sleep. We probably need to wake up early", Ren said.  
"Okay. Goodnight everyone", Eve said.  
"Goodnight!", every repeated.

Lucy's POV:  
I woke up in the middle of the night and felt something warm around me. I looked up and I was surprised by what I saw. I saw Hibiki's face. I was glad he was still sleeping but why was he hugging me? When did he get next to me? I thought about it for a moment then came to no conclusions. I studied his face for a while and found his sleeping face cute. I won't deny it because I'd be lying if I said he wasn't cute. I closed my eyes for a moment . . .  
"Like what you saw?", someone asked. I opened my eyes and found that it was Hibiki who asked that. I blushed. He must've been awake.  
"What?", I asked back.  
"You were looking at my face", he replied.  
"I did no such thing", I said.  
"I saw you. You were looking at me quite intently".  
"I was thinking". I looked away.  
"Riiiiight", he rolled his tongue.  
"What are you doing here anyway? Why are you hugging me?", I asked.  
"One, because you looked cold. Two, Eve is spreading his arms like a dead man. And three, because I think you're cute", he answered. What he said made me blush 2 times harder. I then realized that he was still hugging me.  
"Hey. Um, can you get off me now? I don't think I'm 'cold' anymore", I said.  
"Fine. But I will do this again sometime", he said before he let go of me. Silence was around us.  
"Can I use your kitchen and ingredients for breakfast?", I suddenly asked.  
"Sure. Anything for you, Lucy", he said. I blushed, yet again and fell asleep.

The next morning. Erza's POV:  
I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was 6:53 and the train leaves at 7:30, and we meet up at 11:00. We have approximately 45 minutes to get ready.  
"WAKE UP GUYS!", I roared.  
"A-Aye Sir", Gray, Happy, and Natsu said.  
"Erza, what time is it?", Wendy asked.  
"It's 6:55 and we have 40 minutes to get ready", I said.  
"Okay", Wendy said.  
"Let's wake up Blue Pegasus!", Natsu cheered.  
"Wait for me", Gray said.  
"Let's take a shower, Wendy", I said.  
"Hai", she replied. We went our separate ways and entered different bathrooms. The shower was big but I took a quick bath and changed into a gray long-sleeved shirt, jean short shorts and dark brown knee-high combat boots. I brushed my hair and put it into a pony-tail. When I walked out, I saw Wendy wearing a dark blue balloon skirt, a light blue elbow-length shirt and white flats.  
"You look cute, Wendy", I told her.  
"Thanks Erza! Eto... You look pretty", she told me. I smiled at her and we headed for the kitchen.

Gray's POV:  
I'm really excited to see Lucy's sleeping face. It must be cute! Me and Natsu went in the room where Blue Pegasus was staying and opened the door. Only to find the room empty. So much for Lucy's sleeping face.  
"Hey, Gray", Natsu said.  
"Yeah", I replied.  
"I smell sausages and eggs", Natsu said before rushing to the kitchen. I followed, only slower. When we got there, I saw nine plates. Each with an egg and two sausages with rice. The Blue Pegasus members were already seated and eating, and so was Wendy, Erza, and Natsu. Happy was eating a fish and Charles was eating a sausage. I was the only one not sitting so I sat on an empty chair next to Lucy.  
"This is delicious! Who cooked it?", I asked.  
"Lucy did", Ren said.  
"Lucy, this is awesome! It tastes really great", I complimented her again.  
"Thank you", Lucy replied.  
"Can someone give me the hot sauce?", Natsu abruptly asked.  
"Here you go, Natsu", Wendy gave the hot sauce to Natsu.  
"It tastes great but I like it spicy. No offense, Luce!", Natsu said.  
"None taken. We all like different thing, right?", Lucy said.  
"Hai", Natsu replied. Lucy is so understanding. I don't think she'll get mad much.  
"Men! What time dos the train leave?", Ichiya asked.  
"7:30. So we better hurry, it's already 7:10", Erza replied. She was right, but I don't need to take a shower. I already took one last night.  
"You're right, Erza! I need to take a shower", Lucy said before rushing to the bathroom.  
"Who else?", Hibiki asked.  
"I need to shower too!", Luna said before rushing off, too.  
"We will go after the ladies", Eve said.  
"Well they better hurry", Wendy said. After that, everyone ate in silence until the two girls who left just a while ago came back. I took a peek at Lucy. Damn, she was so hot! She was wearing a baggy black and white narrow striped shirt, showing off her bra strap and shoulder, jean short shorts, neon colored high socks and a pair of black converse (she looks like an American gangster girl?). Her hair was down and wet. She looked so beautiful there.  
"Um, Gray? You're staring at Lucy", Luna said, making me look at her. She was wearing a gray short dress with a black butterfly pattern here and there. It ends just a little above the knees, has a hood at the back. She was wearing black flats with bows on each one.  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was thinking", I said.  
"Thinking about Luuucy", Happy whispered.  
"Shut the fuck up cat", I whisper-yelled at him.  
"So... Who is next?", Lucy asked.  
"We are. We'll be back in 5 minutes", Hibiki said, pointing to himself, Ichiya and the other 2 Tri-Mens.  
"Then get the fuck on with it or we'll be late!", Erza roared. I flinched a bit, since she is right next to me.  
"Men. Yes my dear. Just wait", Ichiya said, who was suddenly next to Erza. Erza solved it by punching his face so he was unconscious, again. After staring for a few seconds, the Tri-Men quickly left to their own room and we were left in silence.

In the Tri-Men's room. Hibiki's POV:  
Lucy looked so hot! I'm surprised that I almost let out a dark shade of red! And I never even blushed from a girl before. She really is interesting. I grabbed some clean clothes and took off the one I was currently wearing. I slipped on the polo, then the pants and fastened my tie.  
"Hey Hibiki, you looked like you were gonna blush", Eve said.  
"I was. She just looked so…"

"So hot", Ren finished for me.

"Yeah", I agreed/  
"You're right", Ren said, slipping his shoe onto his foot.  
"Well, nice chat here but we gotta go before Erza bites our heads off", I say. We laughed before heading out into the kitchen where it was dead silent.  
"Let's get going!", Lucy abruptly said, noticing us before the others did.  
"About time!", Erza said. We went outside and I locked my house before walking behind them.

The walk to the train station was quiet and we reached there just in time to buy tickets and get on.

"You guys can take a nap while on the train", Erza said.

"Sure, Erza!", Lucy replied before Erza slammed Natsu into her metal breast plate, making Lucy worried.

"She's just helping him sleep cuz this guy has a bad case of motion sickness"' Gray said politely.

"H-Hai. Thanks", Lucy said. After that, more almost everyone fell asleep, except for me, Lucy, Gray and Luna (who is reading a book). We were talking about books while Luna was just reading out of their conversation.

"Yeah! I'm writing a book right now! It is a romance and mystery novel", Lucy said.

"That sounds interesting. I would like to read it when you're finished", I said.

"Sorry but, I promised-". The door opened and a girl with dirty blonde hair was standing there.

"Lucy-nee. . . ", she said.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Thanks for waiting for soooo long! I was soooo busy with my projects and I also didn't have any ideas for the HiLu scene. Plese vote in the polls i have created. Your voteds help me in my story. The next update id going to be my OC's information. Please tell me your suggestions via reviewing or PM! Tnx! :P I'm out. My littlwe brother is soooooo addicted to the computer already he woud'nt let me update because "it takes a long time" but his minecraft videos are sooooo much longer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! My e-mail finally works on my iPad so I deleted my parents' emails from my iPad and most of my notes are gone! So I have to write chapter 6 starting from the last thing I remember from the last chapter. My writing style might change, as in like putting bold letters and italicized words.**  
**For the guest reviewer, Panhero, Lucy having a brother makes it fun! I plan on making him disapprove of Hibiki or something. I am working on 3 other stories right now, but I haven't posted it cuz I'm still writing the first chapters. I will try to update all of them (in thew future) at the same time so updates may be slow. And PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLLS OR MY STORY WON'T BE THAT GOOD!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Michelle

?'s POV:  
I was walking down the train to my booth in the front when I saw blonde hair that reminded me of Nee-san. I looked closer and found that it _is_ Nee-san. So I opened the door, almost crying, and whispered, "Nee-san", before finally dropping to the floor, sobbing.  
"H-Hey! Are you okay?", Nee-san asks me.  
"H-ai-i. Nee-san?", I looked up to her.  
"N-Nee-s-san?", everyone else asked, surprised.  
"It's m-me, M-Miche-lle!", I said between sobs. I was so happy to see her! But I must not forget my mission.  
"EHH?! Michelle! I missed you sooooo much!", Nee-san exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I feel guilty that I have to use her.  
"H-Hai. Nee-san, what happened to you over the years?", I asked. She cupped her hand and whispered to me, "We found a Guild that accepted us. It's name is Blue Pegasus,".  
"Thats great!", I said.  
"Yo! Michelle-chan!", Sting said in-between our conversation. We just ignored him.  
"What about you?", Nee-san asked.  
"I went training, traveling, and managing A&W without you two", I said. I was the owner of where Nee-san and Sting used to work, and their childhood friend. That doubles the guilt I feel.  
"I'm sorry. It must be hard without us there. Is everything going well there?", Nee-san asked.  
"Hai. All is well, but not quite the same without you two", I answered.  
"Oh. Well, why are you here? Where are you heading?"  
"I told you I've been traveling and I'm heading to Waas Forest"  
"Really?! We're going there too! We have to meet up with a few people. Would you like to stay with us for the trip?"  
"No thanks. I have people waiting for me. But I'd be happy to talk for a while"  
"YAAAAY!" Nee-san exclaimed  
"Um... Lucy, who is she?", a little bluenette girl asked.  
"Oh. I forgot about you guys for a minute", Nee-san said. Wow. She was really focused on me.  
"_That's just nice_", a pinkette said sarcastically. Lucy smiled apologetically at them.  
"It would be nice if you would introduce her to us, Lucy", a brunette in a suit said nicely.  
"Oh, sorry! This is Michelle. She is my and Sting's childhood friend and she also gave us work at her bar"  
"Thanks for that, Michelle-chan", Sting said.  
"No problem", I said. It really was no problem. I needed more employees, and now it feels like I'm pre-atoning.  
Sooo. Who are you guys?", I asked.  
"I'm Ren. A pretty lady like you should smile more often", a black-haired boy said. He seems like a playboy.  
"Ren. You. Already. Have. Sherry", a silver-haired girl, with an angry tick on her forehead, said. I sweat-dropped.  
"I'm Eve, nice to meet you milady!", the blonde who sat beside Ren said.  
"Nice to meet you too"  
"Hibiki here", the brunette next to Eve said. I nodded at him.  
"Men! You have such a nice Pafum. My name is Ichiya! Men", some old guy who thinks he's handsome said. I sweat-dropped again and decided to let the others fight him, not me. The four of them were taking up one side of the booth.  
"So you are from Blue Pegasus, correct?", I asked.  
"Yes we are", Hibiki confirmed.  
"Ok! So who else?"  
"I'm Luna! I'm from Blue Pegasus too", the silver-haired girl said.  
"Mhm!", I smiled. Nee-san, Sting, Luna and 2 other cats were occupying the chair in the middle, in front of the window.  
"Yo! I'm Natsu", a pinkette introduced himself. I smiled at him.  
"Hi Michelle-san. I'm Wendy", the little bluenette said.  
"Nice to meet you, Wendy"  
"Gray". This man did not have a shirt on and was currently removing his pants.  
"Okay... Gray, your clothes"  
"WAH!" He quickly stopped removing his pants and put it back on properly and looked for his shirt.  
"Is that normal?"  
"Yes. I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet", a scarlet-haired, armor clad woman said.  
"You have a pretty name Erza"  
"Thank you, Michelle"  
"You're welcome"  
"Michelle, sit down and have a talk with us!", Nee-san pulled me down on an empty space and we all started talking. We talked a lot and part of the conversation was about their magic. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and Wendy is a sky dragon slayer. Turns out Natsu had motion sickness and Wendy put a spell on him so he is not affected by it. This is really useful information. Again, we talked a lot and then the train was going to stop in 15 minutes then they had to get off.  
"Well, I need to go! Bye!", I said before walking out and shutting the door. I walked to the front until I reached the first booth and opened it.  
"Where have you been for the last 6 hours?!", Grimlock asked me.  
"They're here", I said firmly.

Lucy's POV:  
It was really nice to see Michelle again, though I don't know why she calls me her Nee-san. When I look at the time I realized it had been 6 hours! Almost half of the trip! It felt like it had only been around 2 hours. I guess time really does fly.  
"I think we still have 15 more minutes. We could take a short nap now", Luna said.  
"Yeah...", we all said before closing our eyes.

Michelle's POV:  
"They are?", Grimlock asked again.  
"In the last booth our target is also with them", I said.  
"That saves up all the trouble", Chorella said.  
"Have you found out anything?", Saito asked.  
"I found out all their magics"  
"Good. We'll discuss that when we get there", Grimlock said.  
"Hai", all of us agreed.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short but, I'm running out of ideas for what happens before they meet the dark guild and fight. Please if you have any suggestions, put it in the review. I'm sorry for any misspelled words and wrong facts. Waas forest is real, look it up in the Fiore map. Again, if you want to help make the story better to your favor, *gets Rouge and Frosch***  
**Rouge, Frosch and Chico-chan: VOTE IN THE POLLS! **


End file.
